Chances and belonging
by simonanderson
Summary: Rangiku's relationship with her captain has had its ups and downs ever since it started but at the end of her latest mistake will she know where she belongs?


**Chances and belongings**

Rangiku x Hitsugaya

It took many centuries for him to feel like he belonged. Putting on the taichou signature jacket for the first time at such a young age was one of the first times this happened. His cold personality only defended his rank as some lower seeds would mock him over the small details. Youth, drive, and the reactions his lieutenant got from him all become part of his mythical persona. The dutiful captain going from one project to the next with perseverance. Respecting all for their abilities made the squad popular with girls who wished a fair shake on their abilities instead of their bodies. Despite the odd one or two to run against him every hundred years there was still a sense of belonging. Being just a citizen seemed wrong by principal in his own mind.

Almost a millenia had passed before all the captains stopped flinging barbs at him with another century for him to stop the rumors around Rangiku. The strawberry blonde was one of the main reasons he was so happy with his squad. Being a lazy drunk sometimes she was still able to be his closest confident. He was hers as well especially after the betrayal of one Gin Ichimaru. From helping her through that with time to Momo's betrayal affecting him. Their friendship was forged strong enough to never be in question afterwards. Learning more about the other only bolstered the relationship between the two.

Learning all they could took time with each other often he was blackmailed with either going with her somewhere or having her get blackout drunk making the work that much worse on him the next day. On those nights he would flinch whenever he felt a contact of flesh to flesh from her. It was due to his past combined with hers that the contact was so rare. She soon tried to at least making him comfortable around her. Watching him flinch would make the fukutaichou depressed for hours. She knew his history enough to understand why he had gotten to be such a way. Only when he stopped did she kn ow that there was no excuse to continue except for the enjoyment that flesh to flesh contact with the captain had brought her.

No matter how much he asked that was the reason she continued with her hugs. She had to love her taichou looking back as he was the only person she cared enough to not go with Gin for. After Hueco Mundo their were moments where her insecurities made it difficult. Both could have destroyed their relationship and getting past bot was the writing on the wall that they belonged together.

The first moment was a breakup that came after her paranoia had convinced her of how he was just wanting the body while trying who she was. Laying in to him before claiming the relationship over she looked at him to see all the life in his eyes snuffed by pain and hurt. It had taken a century to rebuild where they were after Rangiku tried to apologize for her fearful ranting. Her bed never felt so cold then that century where the warm body should have been but wasn't .

Getting back together with him was hard enough once with the pain it caused. She felt low knowing she had caused all of it for so long. After the second mistake she was fearful as well as a half dozen other of what would happen. Back at one of the larger drinking events after the relationship was on the path to revival she overdid it. In doing so she had a heated with Jyushiro all because his hair color reminded her of Toshiro.

He found out the next morning as the local newspaper had caught a moment of a rather heated exchange printing it without a care for the fallout. That day walking in to her office felt like facing something more horrifying then anything before. She had let her control slip and cheated with Jyushiro for a drunken fling who was in a relationship with the medic captain.

Seeing the paper on his desk as well as the figure of the other hurt lover made her feel despicable. No apologies were said as he explained that he and Retsu would go on a recon mission for an extended period of time. Looking for any questionable groups that should be kept in view in chance of an attack. Matsumoto felt the arctic chill in the room as the usually smiling face was more of a hurt scowl. It was usually herself, not Unohana that would go with him and before asking why it was not the case she took a breath to brace for the answer.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I cannot trust you. You will stay and take care of the squad as well as squad four with Isane fukutaichou."

The tone cut her deep enough to shake as he made his way around the desk before continuing.

"I told you, you did not need to act like anything that would bring anything shameful upon this squad. You were better then that and you had finally fooled me that you cared even after... last time."

Pulling a bag from the opposite side of the couch he walked away soon followed by the fourth captain off fro a decade without her taichou. A decade with a squad that spread about he being a whore again. This time she felt like she didn't belong.

Hitsugaya grew from that mission healing with Retsu who had her own issues in a way that both were made stronger from. Walking back in the squad headquarters he knew where she needed to be. Through the trip he could not stop thinking about his strawberry blonde even with everything he had to give one last chance. He felt that if she blew it then it was never going to be and he could leave satisfied with his efforts.

He belonged, she belonged, and they belonged together. Seeing her scribbling away the signs of wear were bright. The long locks seemed frizzy while her shoulders looked gaunt with a small dark rings under her eyes. Rumors of her promiscuity as well as her lack of self care had sent her suitors away. Looking up to see him drop on her sitting form in a hug was enough to make her cry.

"Last chance, Rangiku."

Turning up for a moment before crying her apologies he knew everything was going to be better. Soothing his lover and making her happy was right where he belonged.


End file.
